


You Taste Like Magic

by charmingotter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, FRED IS NOT DEAD, Fremione - Freeform, Gen, HE JUST DIDNT, I REFUSE TO EXCEPT THAT FRED WEASLEY DIED, just a little anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5030782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmingotter/pseuds/charmingotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the song Victorious by Panic! at the Disco. Fred kisses Hermione and determines that she does taste like magic....</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Taste Like Magic

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been listening to Victorious by Panic! at the Disco. Definitely recommend listening to that if you haven't. (A credit should certainly go to them for the song and of course J.K Rowling for writing the books, what would we do without that amazing woman) for a few days now and reading Fremione fanfiction at the same time, this was unavoidable really….

She had been singing the song to herself for days around the burrow all day. She had heard it somewhere when she and Ginny had been in London yesterday and it had been stuck in her head ever since. 

“Shooting fireworks like it’s the fourth of July, until we feel alright,”she sang softly flipping another page of her book. They had been Christmas shopping. They had only gone to London because Ginny had insisted that she wanted to get her dad something...Muggle made for Christmas. Hermione had collapsed in a fit of giggles when Ginny had settled on getting him a rubber duck, a Slinky, and a toaster. 

Even though they were Christmas shopping Hermione had bought herself a couple of books, ones that she could read simply for the joy of it unlike the books she had been reading. The kind she had read to keep everyone alive. But the war was over now, she reminded herself. She could relax and read a book just because she wanted to now. 

She turned another page of her only somewhat interesting book. It wasn’t a bad book, but it wasn’t a great one either. She didn’t mind though, it was just nice to read. “I’m like a scarf trick, it’s all up the sleeve,”she sang the next line in the song. She thought she heard the faint sound of appapartion as she turned another page, but ignored it, it was probably just one of the Weasleys back from Christmas shopping. Everyone was running around so much now that she couldn’t keep track of who was where and doing what. 

“I taste like magic-”Fred and George plopped down on either side of her, cutting off her singing. 

“Do you now, Granger?”George asked.

“Let’s find out,”Fred said, gently grabbing her chin and kissing her lightly on the mouth. 

Hermione was too surprised to say anything really. He leaned back and nodded. “Definitely magic,”he said, making Hermione blush. George laughed.


End file.
